Female Muto
Female M.U.T.O. is an RP Character used by AnguirusFTW2013. She is usually with Male/Winged M.U.T.O. in Role-Plays. History FeMuto first hatched in Las Vegas, before destroying it. She then came to San Fransisco with Male Muto before making a nest, which was soon destroyed. She was then defeated by Godzilla 2014. Eventually, she laid eggs again, which were all destroyed by Mechagodzilla 2. After Queen MUTO 's death, she took care of young queen MUTO with Male MUTO. FeMuto fought Anguirus in the Battle of Hong Kong and tied. *FeMuto was supposedly in the Battle of Tokyo (actually a clayface disguise), destroying the city and eventually being defeated by the conbined forces of FoxMask, Haruka, and SuperMechaGodzilla. FeMuto entered the Muto tourney hosted by Okami M.U.T.O.. FeMuto hosted Zardoris's funeral, the Co-host being Anguirus. She was at his grave when Zardoris was revived when Skullwing revived him (as a skeleton). After Okami Muto won by default when the tourney was cancelled, she pushed to continue it, and was very happy when it was, even though it hasn't started yet. FeMuto played SSB4 with Neo Anguirus against Anguirus and Rainbow Dash. She won using her final smash, the PK Starstorm, since she was playing as Lucas. She also helped inflate the balloons with Nirrogeon for the celebration of the Non-Perfect Fetus's creator's death. Eventually FeMuto met Gomora, and became allies/friends with him shortly after. She then helped him, Neo Anguirus, and Anguirus fight Mecha exx Gomora. When there was a thing called the 1/8 project in Equestria, she went to investigate with Nitrogeon, Oxyon, Neo Angy, Angy, and RD. She searched in the caves with Nitro and Oxy. She got frozen. One of Angy's anvils broke the ice, though. She eventually escaped, and helped save the other ponies with Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie, the only 2 ponies that didn't sign up (Rarity also didn't, but she was on vacation in the RPVerse. She got nabbed anyways when she returned, though.). After rescuing them, she fused with M/W Muto to kill Baltan Omega. She made an atmosphere friendly factory (A factory that made many different things.) at some time, and was nominated for the Nye awards. She was runner-up in the Biology award for using Necromancy, but when Taryn the Heatran and Oxyonwere disqualified, she also got a trophy, but she was too late for the big Race. FeMuto was lured to New York City by a Nuclear Plant.When she arrived, the city was destroyed. Not wanting to meet the Kaiju who destroyed it, she quickly absorbed the nuclear energy and gained more power. When Godzilla 2014 appeared, she fled, not wanting to fight him again and thinking that he was the one who had destroyed the city. The one who actually destroyed it was Clayface. She eventually arrived again, but was attacked by Clayface. She fought him with Barubaroi, Frankenstein, and G14. Mid-Battle, she was thrown into a nuclear plant, and was given much more power. She helped Gira trap him and bake him to death. His remains were then thrown of the throat of the world, and the pieces were scattered around skyrim. It was then revealed that he separated himself into 2 smaller versions, so they went to trap him. She called AnguirusFTW2013 to help. They eventually found a weapon to defeat it, so they returned to New York and fought him again. FeMuto was able to distract Clayface and get him into firing range, but in the process was killed by the beam. Later, she got revived. Personality FeMuto is nice, helping out other people. She doesn't hold grudges, and generally doesn't dislike many characters. She's really protective of her offspring. She likes to read, usually reading in her free time. Her favorite genre of books are mysteries. She also plays video games sometimes, and her favorite is the Super Smash Bros. Series. Likes and dislikes Likes *Radiation *Fighting (Sometimes) *Making friends *Making offspring *Hanging out with Male M.U.T.O. *Reading *Video Games (Especially Super Smash Bros) Dislikes *Getting beat up *Having her offspring get killed *Having beams get shot down her throat Abilities *Materialize and use Wander's sword and bow (Dormin Form) - this special ability gives her the ability to use Wander's light sword amd bow, with different kinds of arrows (Explosive, Whistle, etc.) *Durability - Able to take lots of physical hits before going down. After her defeat at the hands of Godzilla, she has became less vulnerable to energy attacks, specifically Godzilla's Trademark Atomic Breath. *Endurance - Can fight for a long amount of time before getting exhausted. *Strength - Surprising strength for a kaiju, can do a lot of physical damage. *Teeth and Claws *Radiation Ray - A radiated beam. *Electromagnetic Field - Disables electric stuff in a five-mile radius. Stops whenever FeMuto is defeated. *Regeneration *Echo Calls - Can use Echolocation to call to other M.U.T.O.s. Has different calls for different types of M.U.T.O.S. (Okami, Albino, Crowned, Predator, etc.). *Speaking *Radiation Pulse - Can make a pulse of radiated energy. *Dormin form - Encreased Height, length, speed, strength. *Can fuse with Male Muto *Super Radiated Explosion of Death (Fusion only) - Makes an explosion of radiated energy that does massive damage Weaknesses *Doesn't like to use her "Special Abilities" often. Quotes Trivia *FeMuto was used as a disguise (and still is by Clayface) *FeMuto's favorite book is "And then there were none". *FeMuto's birthday is August 3. Category:Kaiju Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Category:Mutos Category:Chaotic Good Category:Anti-Hero Category:Earth Defender Category:Leaders Category:Dead Characters